Un ami pas comme les autre
by yaonne
Summary: Duo arrive dans une nouvelle ville, c'est toujours dur de ce faire des amis quand on débarque, mais Duo est tenace ! Absente depuis longtemps


Un ami pas comme les autres

Duo, 15 ans, vient d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville. Et comme pour tous les nouveaux arrivants c'est la même chose, surtout chez les jeunes. Cela veut dire, nouveau quartier, nouvelles habitudes et le pire de tous, une nouvelle école. Duo le savait bien les nouveaux sont toujours montré du doigt, il est le sujet des discutions et des messes basses. Mais Duo ne s'en ai jamais formalisé. En effet son côté enjoué et sa bonne humeur lui on toujours été utile pour s'intégrer, il ne voit pas pourquoi ici il y aurait une exception. Et puis Duo n'est pas ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un de repoussant, en effet son physique lui attire toutes les attentions, svelte mais musclé, sa peau nacré et sans une seule imperfection et le « must du must » son visage angélique au regard inhabituel, améthyste, le tout souligné par une longue chevelure lui descendant au bas du dos, tressé de manière parfaite. Tout ça pour dire que, oui c'est le nouveau du quartier, mais il va vite se faire connaitre.

Premier jour de cours, Duo se dirige vers son lycée d'un pas calme, souriant en voyant de plus en plus de lycéens qui finissaient par prendre la même route que lui. Ils étaient faciles à reconnaitre, tous habillés pareil, l'uniforme de l'établissement était tous ce qui a de plus banal : Pantalon en toile bleu marine, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge et la veste assortie au pantalon pour les garçons et le traditionnel uniforme marin dans les même coloris que les costumes des garçons pour les demoiselles. Tout ça mis de façon propre ou négligé selon les élèves. Duo lui, avait négligemment noué sa cravate et laissé sa veste ouverte. Arrivé dans la cour du collège, tout se passa bien mais une fois dans la salle de classe qui lui était attitré, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il était au centre de toutes les conversations. Les garçons faisaient des messes basses et les filles l'observaient puis ricanais débilement. Duo s'assoit tranquillement à sa place et attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, en effet, un groupe de garçon qui avait l'air de se prendre pour les caïds de l'établissement le regardait de haut, genre toi le nouveau on va s'occuper de ton cas. Duo ne se démonte pas et fait bien gentiment :

Salut !

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et sourirent bêtement avant de reporter leur attention sur Duo.

Salut ! comment tu t'appelles ? demande celui qui devait être le leader du groupe.

Duo Maxwell.

Moi c'est Shintaro, eux c'est Nakano et Ryo. Fit-il en désignant ses deux comparses.

Enchanté, fit poliment Duo en tendant la main au leader.

Ce dernier ne lui serra pas la main mais le prit directement par l'épaule.

Toi tu me plais ! Tu mérite de rentrer dans notre bande. Ça te dirait d'entrer dans le clan des Zonards ?

Duo sentait l'embrouille mais il ne se sentait pas en position de refuser pour le moment. Alors il fit un mouvement positif de la tête. Ces trois nouveaux « amis » se mirent à rire ce qui ne rassura pas Duo du tout. Le prof arriva et Shintaro lâcha enfin Duo. Tous les élèves s'assirent à leur table respective et après une rapide présentation de Duo à toute la classe la journée débuta.

Une fois dehors, Duo pensait qu'il serait tranquille, il fut accaparer toute la journée par les Zonards qui ne l'ont pas lâchés d'une semelle ce qui l'a empêché de se faire d'autre amis, et apparemment la fin des cours venus, ils n'en avaient pas finis avec lui puisqu'ils le rattrapèrent à la sortie de l'école.

Duo, il faut que tu saches pour faire parti des Zonards, il faut passer le test.

Le test ? quel test ?

Le test de la peur. Aller en route !

Duo n'a même pas la chance de dire non, puis de toute façon il se dit que dire non était s'exposer à un grand risque. Il serait capable de leur faire leur fête, mais il avait promis à sa mère d'arrêter de se battre. Après tout c'était une des nombreuses raisons qui a fait qu'ils avaient déménagés. Alors la mort dans l'âme Duo suivit le mouvement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui avait l'air inhabité. Duo sentait venir le truc débile du test de courage dans une maison hanté et se fut gagné.

Voila le topo. Tu dois passer une nuit dans cette maison qui comme tu t'en doute est hanté. Alors partant ?

Et avant même qu'il ait pu répondre Nakano et Ryo l'avait déjà jeté à l'intérieur et verrouillé la porte. Duo essaya d'ouvrir mais peine perdu, il pouvait entendre les trois dehors rire à gorge déployée. Duo savait bien que depuis le début il ne souhaitait que se fiche de lui, mais il ne voulait pas faire un scandale, ni trop se faire remarquer à l'école le premier jour. Alors il s'était laissé porter. Mais il se dit que quand il va sortir se sera différent.

Ne pouvant pas rester ici cette nuit, puisque sa mère s'inquièterait, il prit une chaise et se prépara à briser une vitre quand soudain il entendit le plancher de la maison craquer au dessus de sa tête. Il stoppa net son mouvement et arrêta de respirer afin d'entendre un autre bruit, savoir s'il avait rêvé ou non. La réponse arriva vite puisqu'un autre grincement parvint à ses oreilles. Sa respiration reprit mais plus rapide cette fois et doucement il posa la chaise. Poussé par la curiosité, il prit son courage à deux mains et grimpa les escaliers, très doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Arrivé en haut il observa il avait le choix entre deux directions à droite ou à gauche. Il regarda vers les deux côtés et au moment où il se prépara à descendre il vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette passer d'une pièce à une autre. Pétrifié, Duo tourna lentement la tête dans cette direction. Il était persuadé, comme les Zonards, que cette maison était vide. Il mit du temps avant que ses jambes ne répondent enfin et quand elles répondirent, au lieu de partir, il se dirigea vers cette porte. Doucement il la franchit et la il pu voir un jeune garçon, qui était assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre et qui regardait dehors, perdu dans ses pensés. Duo ne voyait rien de son visage, le garçon lui présentant son dos, il s'avança et mis le pied sur une planche du vieux parquet qui grinça. A ce bruit le jeune inconnu se retourna et Duo fut pétrifié par son regard de tueur, mais maintenant il pouvait l'observer. Un garçon du type asiatique légèrement mate de peau avec un regard bleu océan qui à l'instant même le scotchait sur place. Le jeune asiatique se leva.

Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est que tu fais ici ? fit-il avec une voix grave.

Je… pardon désolé de vous avoir déranger. Je m'en vais.

Et à peine dit-il ça qu'il fonça vers la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais oublia qu'elle était verrouillée. Il s'acharna sur elle alors qu'il voyait le jeune garçon se diriger vers lui. Au moment où le garçon tendit la main vers Duo, ce dernier s'accroupit en se disant « ça y est je suis mort ». Mais rien ne vint, il releva la tête et vit le jeune homme la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, alors que deux secondes plutôt elle était verrouillée. Surprit, Duo se releva et regarda le jeune asiatique dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa sans pour autant identifié se qu'il y voyait.

Sort d'ici ! ordonna l'asiatique.

Duo sortit en courant mais avant de quitter le jardin, il se retourna et vit le jeune homme l'observer et là Duo comprit ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du japonais, de la tristesse. La porte se referma violement et Duo n'en demanda pas plus et rentra chez lui.

La mère de Duo lui demanda de raconter sa journée se que fit le natté en oubliant quelques détails. Une fois dans sa chambre, Duo repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison, sensé être inhabitée. La peur qui l'a ressentit en voyant le regard de tueur du jeune homme fut vite oublié au détriment de la tristesse qu'il avait vu après. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens sont tristes, il fait toujours tous ce qu'il peut pour les aider. Et comme dans son habitude, il se dit que demain il y retourne pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

Le lendemain Duo repart pour l'école avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec les Zonards. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de classe, il les voit tous les trois réunis autour d'une table entrain de rire joyeusement. Duo se dirige vers eux d'une démarche assuré. Shintaro le voyant arrivé fait signe à ses deux acolytes pour leur faire remarquer son arrivé. Ils ont tous les trois un sourire collé sur le visage.

Alors c'était comment ? demande Shintaro.

Eh bien c'était assez effrayant, tu savais qu'il y avait un fantôme dans cette maison.

Shintaro mis du temps à répondre, il voulait faire peur au nouveau, pas le rendre dingue. Il savait parfaitement que la maison n'était pas hantée, c'était des histoires de conte de fées. Mais le natté continuait dans le délire.

Mais tu sais, il est très sympa, quand je lui aie expliqué ce que vous m'avez fait, il s'est mis à rigoler. Mais pas un rire drôle nooooooon, fait Duo avec une voix inquiétante, puis il commença à chuchoter, il avait un rire de dément et il me disait que quand il était vivant on lui avait la même chose qu'à moi, seulement lui il en est mort de peur. Et depuis il hante cette maison.

Les Zonards écoutait attentivement, il ignorait comment mais Duo rendait cette histoire tellement vrai, qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir la frousse. Mais visiblement le natté n'avait pas fini son histoire.

De plus comme il n'aime pas qu'on fasse ce qu'il lui est arrivé à d'autre personne, il ne fait pas peur au gens enfermé dans la maison mais il va trouver les gens qui enferment les autres dans la maison. Je ne sais pas s'il le fera mais moi je l'ai trouvé vachement sympa, merci de me l'avoir fait rencontrer, les gars.

Les Zonards pas très rassurés, lui sourire ironiquement et le laissèrent en chuchotant quelque chose que Duo n'entendit pas. Mais content de son effet, il alla s'assoir à sa place et attendit l'arrivée du prof.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les Zonard avaient bizarrement disparus mais personne ne sans souciait réellement. Duo commença son déjeuner, tranquillement installé sur l'herbe au soleil quand une voix l'interrompu.

- Bonjour, je peux déjeuner avec toi ?

Le propriétaire de ses paroles était une tête blonde comme les blés, possédant un regard azuréen souligné par un sourire sincère et joviale le tout pour faire un visage d'ange tombé du ciel. Duo était sous le charme tellement qu'il mit du temps à répondre. Le nouveau venu ne voyant aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis réitéra sa question.

Puis-je déjeuner avec toi ?

Duo réagit enfin.

Oui ! Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs.

Où ça ? fit en riant le jeune blond.

Perdu dans mes pensées.

Une fille ?

Non, un garçon ?

Même si c'était vrai, Duo repensait au jeune japonais d'hier soir, il se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre devant un parfait inconnu : reconnaitre son homosexualité.

Non, enfin, je veux dire…, c'est pas ce que tu crois ?

Qu'est ce que je devrais croire ?

Rien ! dit simplement le natté.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le blond observa le malaise de son interlocuteur. Puis afin de dérider l'atmosphère, il changea de sujet.

Je m'appelle Quatre et toi ?

Duo, se précipita-t-il de répondre.

Enchanté Duo.

Moi de même

Tu sais je t'aurais bien approché hier mais je préfère ne pas avoir à faire avec les Zonards et quand j'ai vu qu'ils te collaient toute la journée hier, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux ne pas venir te voir, je croyais que tu étais comme eux.

Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Ce matin je t'ai entendu les remettre à leur place, alors j'ai compris que tu étais différent.

Ce sont des idiots.

Sur ce point, sache que beaucoup seront d'accord avec toi, moi le premier.

Le déjeuner se passa bien, Duo vu qu'il avait beaucoup d'atomes crochus avec Quatre et s'est ainsi qu'il se fit son premier véritable ami. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien Duo et Quatre ne se quittaient plus, et les Zonards, pour on ne savait quels raisons, ne cessaient de regarder par-dessus leur épaule comme s'ils se sentaient épiés. En sortant du lycée, Duo et Quatre se séparèrent à un croisement pour rentrer chacun chez soit. Seulement Duo décida de faire un détour par la fameuse maison « hantée ». Cette histoire le titillait énormément, beaucoup de question trônait dans sa tête : Qui est ce garçon ? Comment il s'appelle ? Pourquoi ne sort-il pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi les Zonards pensent cette maison hantée alors qu'elle est habitée ? Tout en s'arrêtant devant la maison ces questions s'entassaient et aucune réponse ne lui venait. Ce qui avait le don de le rendre nerveux. Pourtant il est vrai que quand on la regarde cette maison, vue de l'extérieure, elle semble inhabité. Pas de rideau pas de signe de vie et pourtant il est persuadé que quand il était à l'intérieur il avait vu des rideaux aux fenêtres. Mais il ne pouvait le certifier, après tous, il n'avait pas ça en tête quand il était à l'intérieur. Mais il est vrai que cette maison cachait un mystère qui l'intriguait. Malheureusement, son portable vibra. Il répondit et du se faire une raison, sa mère aillant besoin de lui, il devait rentrer tout de suite. Ce n'est pas ce soir que le mystère sera élucidé. La mort dans l'âme Duo passa son chemin et prit la direction de chez lui. Ce qu'il ignora c'est que si lui pouvait observer cette maison à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur de la maison quelqu'un aussi pouvait observer l'extérieur.

Cela faisait un mois que Duo avait emménagé, il n'était pas retourné à la maison depuis. En revanche son amitié avec Quatre ne cessait de croitre. Il passait le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

Duo courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son ami quand soudain il percuta quelqu'un. Lui retrouva son équilibre et ne tomba pas mais l'autre se ne fut pas le cas. Duo se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune lycéenne. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire bien propre et sans imperfection, elle devait avoir le même âge que lui, elle avait des cheveux bruns, courts en bataille des yeux bleus profond et une peau claire qui ressortait par le contrast fait avec sa chevelure. Duo en serait tombé sous le charme si il ne préférait pas la gente masculine, un peu comme le japonais de la maison. Hein ? Quoi ? À quoi-venait-il de penser à l'instant ? Peu importe ! Il se secoua la tête pour sortir cette pensée bizarre de la tête et tendit la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se lever. Cette dernière l'accepta et se releva.

Désolé, fit Duo, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

C'est pas grave, j'avoue n'avoir pas été très alerte non plus.

Duo fut surpris du ton triste et mélancolique de la jeune fille. Mais il n'eut le temps de s'en formaliser. En effet cette dernière s'inclina poliment et parti. Duo la regarda s'éloigné quand soudain Quatre l'interpella au fond du couloir. Duo le rejoint et ils purent partir déjeuner. Cette fois-ci ils décidèrent de manger sur les gradins du stade en plein air. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres quand Duo remarqua plus haut sur les gradins la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, son air toujours aussi triste sur le visage ne regardant même pas son repas laisser à côté d'elle à peine entamer.

Dis-moi Quatre, tu l'as connais cette fille ? fit le natté en la désignant.

Quatre observa la jeune lycéenne et prit tout à coup un air grave.

Elle s'appelle Hilde, je la connais, on était au collège ensemble.

Dans la même classe ?

Non, j'étais dans la classe de son frère.

Ah oui, et il est où son frère maintenant ?

A l'hôpital !

Pardon ?

Il y a environs trois ans, ils vivaient dans une maison dans les environs, mais cette dernière à brulé.

…

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il aurait sauvé sa sœur et ça lui a valu un séjour à l'hôpital.

Brulé ?

Non, il est dans le coma depuis trois ans.

3 ans ! mais alors il est vivant ?

Oui, mais dans le coma, et Hilde est comme ça depuis ce jour, elle se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé à son frère et elle s'en veut énormément, elle va le voir à l'hôpital tous les jours après l'école. Et elle est devenu tellement taciturne que personne ne veut l'approcher. Alors elle reste là seule.

C'est triste, tu crois qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ?

Malheureusement non, j'ai déjà essayé, mais la solitude la tellement enseveli qu'elle ne supporte la présence de personne. Elle ne veut pas d'amis. C'est texto ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Duo et Quatre clôturèrent là cette conversation la sonnerie de la reprise des cours ayant retentie. La journée se passa sans réelle incident majeur, les Zonards se faisant remarquer de temps en temps en cours, mais rien de plus.

Duo et Quatre se séparèrent au même croisement que d'habitude. Seulement Duo décida de faire à nouveau le détour vers la maison, tous les jours il faisait se détour consciemment au début puis par habitude par la suite. Il restait là à l'observer de loin sans jamais osez approcher. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pris la décision d'entrée et de vérifier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Devant la porte d'entrée, il hésita puis posa la main sur la poignée. Lorsqu'il tourna lentement, il fit grincer la poignée. Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte celle-ci ne bougea pas. Fermé à clé. Il ne voyait que ça. Abattu, il fit demi-tour et reparti. Mais au moment de quitter le jardin de la propriété Duo entendit la porte grincer sur ses gonds. Il se stoppa net au grincement et se retourna très lentement vers cette dernière. Il la vi ouverte alors qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes elle était fermée à clé. Méfiant, mais curieux, le natté s'approcha à pas de loups et se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte. Il la regarda de haut en bas en se disant que c'était une mauvaise blague. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains il leva une main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte et ouvrit lentement le battant, le faisant grincer. Enfin il pénétra dans la maison, il observa à gauche puis à droite. De la où il était il pouvait voir une table dans ce qui semble être une salle à manger, un canapé défraichi par le temps dans le salon avec une table basse, et au fond une cuisine. Visiblement cette maison est habité mais en même temps l'atmosphère est tellement oppressant, et la maison en elle-même n'a aucun signe d'occupation, pas de photo pas de décoration pouvant informer sur un quelconque habitant, rien de vivant. Devant Duo, l'escalier menant au second étage. Duo ne se sentait déjà pas très bien ne se senti pas mieux quand il entendit la porte claqué derrière lui. Sursautant il se retourna et vu que c'était juste la porte, il souffla un bon coup. Cependant sa curiosité était plus forte que sa nervosité donc au lieu d'essayer de sortir, il commença à se diriger vers l'étage. Pendant son ascension, le natté se souvenait des émissions qu'il avait vu à la télé sur les fantômes et une en particulier disait qu'un fantôme ne peut pas vous faire de mal physiquement, il peut seulement vous effrayer. Alors se disant qu'il ne craignait rien à part un arrêt cardiaque Duo parvint enfin en haut des escaliers. Sans hésiter son regard se porte sur la salle où il avait rencontré le garçon asiatique la dernière fois et commença à diriger ses pas dans cette direction. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à arrivé devant la porte mais là contre toute attente il n'y avait personne. Duo souffla, visiblement rassuré. La dernière fois se devait être son imagination. Il se prépara à faire demi-tour, puis en se retournant pour prendre la direction de la sortie, il se trouva nez à nez avec quelqu'un. Extrêmement surpris il poussa un cri et en tomba à terre sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir qui était là il tomba sur un regard de glace légèrement bridé. Un regard qui le clouait sur place. C'était lui, le jeune homme de la dernière fois, toujours égal à lui-même, droit et fier, fusillant du regard l'intrus. Duo tremblait sous ce regard de fou mais bizarrement il n'avait pas peur.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je…

Va-t-en, fait le japonais en se dirigeant vers le natté.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger…mais…

VA-T-EN !

Le jeune asiatique prit Duo par l'épaule et le traina hors de la pièce. Il avait une force énorme si bien que Duo du suivre le mouvement. Mais voulant se débattre il trébucha de nouveau.

Attends ! fit Duo en mettant son bras en avant pour se protéger voyant l'autre partit pour l'aider à se relever à sa manière.

Le japonais stoppa son mouvement et attendit.

Tu n'es pas un fantôme si tu peux me toucher ?

D'un seul coup Duo fut éblouit. En effet le japonais venait de sourire, un sourire narquois certes mais un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit le japonais.

Ben tout le monde est persuadé que cette maison est hantée. Alors moi qui suis curieux j'ai voulu vérifier.

Ça ne t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ?

Ah ! tu te souviens de moi ? fit Duo assez fier d'avoir fait impression.

Un intrus indésirable on s'en souvient.

D'un seul coup Duo en prit un coup au moral. Impression certes mais pas une bonne. Il décida de réparer ça vite fait.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, fit le natté en tendant la main au japonais.

…

Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

En quoi ça te concerne, sort de chez moi !

Non, j'ai pas envie

Quoi ?

Duo redescendit et se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Le japonais le suivit et fut surpris de le voir prendre ses aises.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Assieds-toi et on va discuter toi et moi.

Pourquoi faire ?

J'ai envi de devenir ton ami. Si tu ne sort pas et vu que tu dois avoir mon âge et que tu n'es pas au lycée alors c'est que tu es bloqué ici, je veux savoir pourquoi.

Ça ne te regarde pas et pourquoi tu voudrais être mon ami ?

Car ce n'est jamais bon de rester seul. Où sont tes parents ?

Toujours en voyage.

Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au lycée ?

…

Le japonais ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de répondre aux questions du natté.

alors ?

Malade !

Quoi ?

Je suis malade, je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la maison.

Tu es malade, tes parents sont en voyage et il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de toi ?

J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de n'engager personne et de me laisser me débrouiller.

Je vois. Bon je continu.

Et il continua son interrogatoire, si bien qu'à la fin ça devint un dialogue. Le jeune inconnu commençait lui aussi à poser des questions au natté. La discussion dura tellement longtemps que d'un coup Duo se rendit compte de l'heure tardive. Il fallait rentrer à la maison. Il prit la direction de la porte après avoir salué le japonais et lui promettre qu'il reviendrait demain. Au moment de sortir Duo entendit le jeune homme lui parler mais n'avait pas compris et lui demanda de répéter.

Je m'appelle Heero Yui.

Enchanté Heero, fit Duo en lui tendant la main pour une poignée de main.

Le japonais lui serra la main. Duo descendit les petites marches en bois de la terrasse devant la maison et entendit la porte claquée. Cette porte fermé, on pouvait penser que cette maison était calme et vide, limite morte. Mais Duo savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sourit ravi de sa rencontre avec Heero et parti en direction de chez lui. Duo préféra garder son amitié secrète pour le moment et ne dit rien à Quatre.

Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que Duo a rencontré Heero. Tous les soirs après l'école, il va rejoindre le japonais chez lui et ensemble ils font les devoirs du natté pendant que Heero apprend les leçons que Duo a vu dans la journée, histoire de ne pas avoir de retard dans son enseignement. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus Duo se demandait qu'elle pouvait être la maladie donc souffre le japonais. Il ne le voit jamais malade, ou faible, il ne le voit jamais tousser ou vomir ou éternuer. Il n'a jamais de fièvre, bref il ne lui aurait pas dit qu'il avait une maladie, il l'aurait trouvé en parfaite santé. Mais notre natté, bien que extrêmement curieux s'abstint de questionner le japonais sur ça. Car il refusait de se le mettre à dos. Pendant tous ce temps passé ensemble, Duo vu ses sentiments pour le japonais prendre une ampleur inquiétante. Au début il pensait que ce n'était que léger, que ce qu'il ressentait passerait mais bien au contraire ça à empirer. Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus se passer du japonais : lorsqu'il est en cours c'est à lui qu'il pense si bien qu'il se fait remarquer de plus en plus souvent pour manque de concentration, ses notes ont légèrement baissées et il délaisse un petit peu plus chaque jour son ami Quatre. Il faut qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il est tombé amoureux du japonais. Mais c'est comme pour sa maladie, il n'ose pas lui en parler de peur d'être rejeté et de ne plus le voir.

C'est avec ce dilemme dans la tête que comme tous les soirs il se dirigea vers la maison du japonais. Lorsqu'il arriva il pu distinguer un homme étrange devant la maison. Cet homme portait un imper beige avec le col relevé. On ne distinguait que son visage. Plutôt jeune typé asiatique, cheveux noir profond retenu par une queue de cheval courte. « Chinois » se dit Duo. Au moment où il s'approcha de l'inconnu ce dernier parti sans même avoir remarqué la présence du natté. Duo ne se posant pas plus de question entra dans la maison, sous le regard de l'homme à l'imper qui s'était retourné une dernière fois. Ce que Duo ne vit pas c'est l'homme plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

A l'intérieur, tous se passait comme d'habitude, Heero étudiait les cours de Duo et ce dernier faisait ces devoirs. Seulement la motivation n'était pas là, Duo n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil vers Heero. D'un coup le japonais ferma son livre brusquement et le posa tout aussi fort sur la table.

- Quoi ?

Duo surpris par la réaction et la question du japonais ne fit aucun mouvement.

Duo, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? tu es bizarre ces derniers temps.

Désolé !

Je ne veux pas d'excuse je veux une raison.

Duo ne répondit rien et se leva. Il commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac de cours, lentement et méthodiquement sous les yeux surpris du japonais.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demande Heero en voyant le natté se diriger vers l'entrée.

Je rentre chez moi !

Au moment de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entré, Heero mis sa main sur celle de Duo. Ce dernier fut troublé par ce contact et ne bougea plus.

Duo ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Heero était tellement proche que le natté avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Cette proximité lui donnait envi de se retourner et de lui voler un baiser. Mais non, il ne devait pas.

Ecoute Heero, il vaut mieux que je parte avant de faire une bêtise.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Duo soit franc avec moi et dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

Duo se retourna et lui fit face, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Ou…oui, fit méfiant le japonais de changement soudain d'attitude.

Puis sans crier gare, Duo crocheta la nuque d'Heero et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Sous le choque le japonais ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Duo se détacha de lui, ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant. Heero laissa la porte se refermer toute seule, trop paralysé par la surprise de cet acte inattendu, Heero ne retint pas le natté. Il ne réagit à son départ qu'en entendant la porte se refermer. Il fixait la porte comme un ahuri, se disant qu'il avait loupé un truc important. Duo venait de l'embrasser. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres ou quelques secondes plutôt se tenaient celle du natté.

Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Heero se posait cette question à lui-même attendant une réponse, mais qui pourrait la lui donner ?

Le lendemain matin de cet incident, Duo se dirige vers son lycée. Seulement aujourd'hui il a prit la décision de parler à Quatre au sujet d'Heero. Il sent bien que son ami se sent délaissé, ce qui est le cas, et ne voulant pas le perdre lui aussi, il fallait qu'il lui dise pourquoi. Et puis il avait besoin de conseilles par rapport à ce baiser volé à Heero, il devait avouer qu'il était totalement perdu.

Arrivé en classe il se dirigea directement vers Quatre qui attendait le prof comme la plus part des élèves déjà présent.

Salut Quatre !

Salut Duo, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Il faudra qu'on parle à la pause déjeuner.

D'accord.

La discussion se stoppa là puisque le prof arriva pour le premier cours de la journée. La pause déjeuner arriva trop lentement pour nos deux amis qui soufflèrent de soulagement quand la cloche retenti.

Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Tous d'abord je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir un peu mis de coté ces derniers temps…

Un peu ? Un peu beaucoup même, fit Quatre avec un léger sourire.

Tant que ça, fit le natté surpris, excuse moi ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Je m'en doute, par contre j'espère que tu vas me donner une explication.

Bien sur c'est pour ça qu'on est là.

Alors je t'écoute attentivement.

Bien, tous d'abord, je pense que tu t'en doute je suis gay…

Oui ça je l'avais deviné, c'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Non, c'est juste pour que tu comprennes tous. Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi je suis distant avec toi : il y a trois mois maintenant j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Duo raconta tous, l'histoire du test de peur des Zonards, la rencontre avec le japonais et les sentiments qu'il a pour lui.

Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu as chômé depuis ton arrivé. Et dis-moi ce japonais où tu en est avec lui.

C'est ça mon problème je ne sais plus trop, hier je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise.

C'est-à-dire ?

Je l'ai un peu forcé à m'embrasser…

…Duo qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Je me suis enfui, j'avais tellement honte de mon geste, et j'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette. Je suis parti en courant.

Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas.

Puis sans prévenir Duo se mis à sangloter de désespoir. Quatre le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

ça va aller Duo, je suis sur que tu trouveras un moyen d'arranger les choses.

Je l'aime Quatre, je l'aime tellement. Heero est tellement différent des autres garçons avec qui je suis sorti.

Duo ne le senti pas mais au nom « Heero » Quatre se tendit, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait. Après tout Duo ne lui avait pas décrit son japonais, Heero pouvait être n'importe qui donc il ne s'en formalisa pas plus et continua de réconforter son ami.

Après l'école, Quatre raccompagna Duo jusqu'au croisement habituel. Il lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il le raccompagne jusqu'à chez lui mais Duo refusa en lui disant que ça irai. Alors ils se séparèrent. Duo comme d'habitude prit la direction de la maison d'Heero mais contrairement à tous les jours il se stoppa devant mais n'y entra pas. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard d'Heero. Il n'arrivait pas encore à prendre la responsabilité de son acte de l'autre jour. Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes devant la maison à l'observer puis se décida à partir en murmurant : « Pardon Heero ! ». Ce qu'il ignora c'est que cette observation fut épiée par une ombre de l'autre coté de la rue.

Cela fait une semaine que Duo n'est pas retourner voir Heero. Quatre peut voir son ami se démoraliser de jour en jour. Seulement plus il y réfléchissait et plus il pensait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Alors à la fin des cours Quatre se décida à suivre Duo. Une fois arrivé devant la maison Quatre eut un regard légèrement perdu devant cette maison, il était persuadé que cette maison ne devait pas être ici. Ce sentiment étrange fut mis de côté quand il vit un homme à l'imper beige s'approché de Duo. Afin d'être prêt à aider son ami en cas de besoin il se rapprocha pour écouter la future conversation.

Duo était devant la maison avec toujours ce désespoir au fond du regard. Osera-t-il un jour pénétrer à nouveau dans cette maison ? Soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec l'homme inconnu à l'imper.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demande Duo méfiant

Je voudrais qu'on parle toi et moi.

De quoi ?

De cette maison !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette maison ?

A toi de me le dire.

Duo n'arrivait pas à suivre cet homme. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Tu ferais bien de ne pas rentrer à nouveau dans cette maison ou tu finiras par disparaitre à ton tour.

Puis sans un mot de plus l'homme s'en alla. Laissant Duo complètement déboussolé par ses paroles. Une fois l'homme à bonne distance Quatre s'approcha.

DUO !

Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je…je t'ai suivi. Je voulais voir ce Heero seulement…

Quatre tourna un regard bizarre vers la maison qui intrigua le natté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre ?

C'est cette maison, je ressens comme une sensation étrange, comme si elle ne devait pas être là.

Sans plus de détails ils se mirent à l'observer tous les deux sans prononcer aucunes paroles.

Quatre, depuis qu'il avait vu la maison il y a deux jours, ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que cette maison était bizarre. Il se décida à faire des recherche sur le net afin d'avoir quelques réponses. Ce qu'il trouva le scotcha devant l'écran. Il devait mettre Duo au courant tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps là, Duo avait enfin décidé de tenter une entrer chez son ami. Il était devant la porte puis prenant son courage à deux mains frappa à la porte. Il attendit mais rien ne vint. Il se disait que peut-être Heero ne voulait pas le voir alors il fit demi-tour. Mais au moment d'amorcer un mouvement la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Duo pénétra lentement dans la demeure et observa. Il se demandait qui lui avait ouvert il n'y avait personne près de la porte. Il se rendit compte que personne n'était en bas et monta à l'étage. Il alla dans ce qui était la chambre de Heero pour le trouver devant sa fenêtre à observer l'extérieur. Duo le voyait de profil et visiblement le japonais ne l'avait pas remarqué. Duo en profita pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire, juste éclairé par les rayons du soleil, il était beau. Soudain le japonais tourna son regard cobalt vers lui.

Duo ?

Duo ne répondit rien et resta là à le regarder. Aucun ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Heero amorce un mouvement vers le natté. Heero était légèrement plus grand que lui, Duo venait de le remarquer. Le natté dévia son regard vers le sol ne supportant pas de le regarder dans les yeux. Il se souvenait encore du geste déplacé qu'il avait eut. Il fut surpris par les mots de Heero.

Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

Duo le fixa à nouveau avec incompréhension. Alors il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était heureux. Puis soudain une idée germa dans sa tête, voyant souvent Heero regarder par la fenêtre aujourd'hui ils allaient sortir. Il prit subitement la main du japonais et le tira jusqu'à la sorti.

Duo que fais-tu ?

Aujourd'hui toi et moi on va sortir.

Quoi ? NON !

Mais Duo ouvrait déjà la porte et à peine met-il le pied dehors que Heero lui lâche la main. Duo se retourne et voit le japonais, il a l'air horrifié.

Heero, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je ne peux pas sortir. J'ai pas le droit.

M'enfin une petite promenade ne va pas te faire de mal, fit Duo en essayant de la trainer, mais au moment où Heero allait passer le seuil, il tira violement Duo à l'intérieur de la maison en hurlant.

NON !

Heero tira si fort qu'ils tombèrent au sol, la porte se refermant derrière eux. Duo était sur Heero et quand ce dernier releva la tête qui s'était nichée dans le cou du japonais durant la chute il se retrouva noyé dans le regard d'Heero. Il n'en pu pas plus et se laissa à nouveau aller et embrassa Heero. Seulement cette fois ci Heero réagit tout de suite et répondit au baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de Duo. Duo y voyant une opportunité approfondit le baisser et demanda l'accès à la bouche du japonais du bout de la langue qui lui fut accepté rapidement. Duo fit découvrir le célèbre french kiss au japonais pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent mais restèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. A défaut du contact de leurs lèvres le contact visuel perdura.

Pardon, fit Heero

Pourquoi, tu t'excuse ?

De t'avoir brusqué, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'autorisation de faire un pas dehors.

En ce qui me concerne si pour m'empêcher de t'emmener dehors tu dois m'embrasser, attends-toi à ce que je fasse plusieurs tentatives.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement, plus un sourire pour le japonais.

Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Il suffit de me le demander et de ne pas t'enfuir comme la dernière fois.

Je suis désolé, la dernière fois, j'avais eut peur de ta réaction et je n'avais le courage d'accepter un rejet alors oui je me suis enfui.

Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Par ce que je ne voulais pas te quitter sur une mauvaise impression, en fait aujourd'hui je venais m'excuser pour mon comportement mais visiblement ce n'est plus la peine.

Visiblement !

Ils restèrent un moment au sol puis partir s'allongé dans la chambre de Heero. Ils s'embrassaient se câlinaient mais n'allait pas plus loin. Duo ne voulait pas brusqué son japonais. Ils avaient déjà fait pas mal de chemin. Duo resta dans les bras du japonais jusqu'à ce que dernier s'endorme. Il se dégagea doucement et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de quitter le lit. Il marcha vers le seuil de la porte de la chambre et se retourna une dernière fois et l'observa et ce qu'il vu le terrifia, il voyait le mur au travers de l'épaule de Heero comme si cette dernière était translucide. Il secoua la tête et re-regarda pour voir une épaule bien consistante. La fatigue se dit-il. Puis il rentra chez lui.

Depuis leur premier baiser, Heero et Duo filent le parfait amour. Tous les jours ils sont ensembles, ils ne se lâchent que quand Duo doit rentrer chez lui, en effet se sont les vacances scolaires et Quatre est parti chez son petit ami qui vit à l'étranger. Malgré ce bonheur flagrant, quelque chose perturbe Duo. En effet tous ce qui tourne autour de la maison : Quatre inquiets, l'homme qui tourne autour sans arrêt. Puis il n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête le jour où l'épaule de Heero avait soit disant disparue. Depuis ça ne s'était pas reproduit mais ça l'a fait beaucoup réfléchir sur ce qu'il ferait si un jour Heero disparaissait. Puis là ça fit TILT dans l'esprit de Duo, il se souvient bien de l'inconnu à l'imper lui parlant de « disparaitre à son tour ». Voulant des réponses Duo se précipita chez son petit ami mais pas pour aller le voir pour une fois. Une fois arrivé il chercha pour trouver l'homme assis sur un banc pas loin de la maison. Duo s'approcha de l'homme qui visiblement l'attendait.

Un problème, fit l'homme.

Duo se retrouva chez l'homme pour discuter. Il était assis sur un canapé et attendait l'homme qui faisait du thé dans la cuisine. Une fois réuni avec une tasse chacun dans la main la discutions débuta.

Que veux-tu savoir ? fit l'inconnu

Tous d'abord qui êtes-vous ? et pourquoi trainer vous autour de cette maison ?

Je m'appelle Wufei Chang et je suis médium.

Médium ?

Oui et pour répondre à ta question je surveille cette maison.

Surveiller ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette maison pour qu'un médium la surveille ?

A toi de me le dire

Duo fixa l'homme un moment. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir cet étranger.

vous croyez qu'elle est hantée vous aussi ?

Comment ça moi aussi ?

Beaucoup de gens pense qu'elle est hanté ou d'autre on une mauvaise sensation en la regardant.

Ah oui vraiment ? et toi que ressens-tu ?

Pourquoi vous me poser cette question ?

Je te vois beaucoup trainer autour de cette maison et je t'ai même vu y entrer.

Oui et alors. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit c'est une maison tout à fait banale.

Banal ?

Oui, avec des habitant.

Qui vit dans cette maison ?

Duo ne répondit pas, il en avait assez de cet interrogatoire il voulait des réponses à ces questions et non en données.

Ca suffit ! Dites moi ce qui d'après vous ne va pas avec cette maison !

Wufei fixa un long moment le natté puis soupira un bon coup et se leva. Il se dirigea vers un tiroir et sorti un dossier qu'il déposa sur la table basse en face de Duo. Le natté regarda le dossier puis Wufei en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait savoir où il voulait en venir.

Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis médium et je suis également consultant pour la police. Ceci, fit il en désignant le dossier, est le compte rendu de police suite à une enquête sur un incendie. Cet incendie s'est déclaré en plein milieu de la nuit il y a trois ans.

Duo tilta sur le trois ans mais ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage.

La maison qui fut détruite était la maison dont nous parlons toi et moi actuellement.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? La maison est là. Quelqu'un la reconstruite !

C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur cette maison quand je suis passé devant la première fois puis j'ai commencé à faire des recherches et j'ai atterri à la mairie. Et là j'ai découvert que aucun promoteur immobilier, ni de nouveau propriétaire n'avait fait de démarche pour ce terrain.

Duo entendait mais ne voulait pas écouter, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, il voulait que cet homme se trompe.

En clair Duo, cette maison ne devrait pas exister.

Ça y est c'était dit, cette maison ne devrait pas être là. Exactement ce que disais Quatre il y a quelque temps. Ce jour là Duo n'avait pas compris ou peut-être ne voulait il pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Quatre. Mais avoir son meilleur ami puis maintenant cet homme qui maintienne cette idée, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Duo constatant que cette conclusion ne lui convenait pas se leva brusquement et hurla :

HEERO EXISTE !

Stupéfait de la réaction du jeune homme, Wufei garda le silence. Puis visiblement Duo n'avait pas fini de s'exprimer.

Cette maison existe vous m'entendez, j'y vais tous les jours, elle est habité. HEERO N'EST PAS UN MIRAGE.

Vous avez raison.

Comment ?

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais cette maison inhabitée, je croyais que tu y allais pour être seul et t'isoler du monde extérieur, un peu comme ton sanctuaire…

C'est pour ça que la dernière fois vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais disparaitre.

Oui, mais maintenant que tu me dis qu'elle est habité, c'est ma deuxième hypothèse qui se révèlerai plus juste.

qui consiste en quoi cette hypothèse ?

Wufei fit un signe à Duo pour que ce dernier se rasseye. Duo comprit que l'explication va être longue.

Donc voila. Ma première hypothèse était que cet endroit était ton sanctuaire, maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Ma deuxième hypothèse est que quelqu'un a créé cette illusion.

Illusion ?

Oui, parfaitement. Voila ce que je pense. Ton ami, Heero, est celui qui a créé cette maison.

Et pourquoi il aurait fait ça et comment ?

Je pense que ton ami n'est pas vraiment dans cette maison.

Qu'entendez-vous par « vraiment dans cette maison » ? Vous pensez à un fantôme ?

Non !

Alors là je dois avouer que je ne vous suis pas.

Je pense que ton ami n'est rien d'autre qu'un corps astral.

Un corps astral qu'est ce que c'est ?

Et bien dans beaucoup d'histoire et de légende on dit que les gens ont un corps et une âme, le corps astral serait une autre expression de l'âme.

Alors Heero est mort et c'est son âme qu'il y a dans la maison.

Non, une âme séparé de son corps est sensé partir dans l'au-delà. Si l'âme de ton ami n'est pas partie c'est que son enveloppe charnelle n'est pas morte.

Mais alors pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit. Il aurait pu m'en parler.

C'est tous simplement parce qu'il ignore lui-même sa condition astrale.

Comment pourrait-il l'ignoré ?

J'ai déjà vu ce phénomène, l'âme avait oublié ce qui avait provoqué son détachement de son corps. Quand on a réuni le corps et l'âme j'ai appris que cette personne avait vécu un accident grave. Le traumatisme de cet accident a provoqué la séparation. C'est ce qui a du arriver à ton ami.

Mais alors Heero a subi un accident, mais il ne m'en a jamais parler.

L'âme bloque ces souvenirs, il oubli l'accident vécu, son passé et de là il se crée une nouvelle identité. Et continu de vivre sa vie. C'est une sorte de mécanisme de l'âme pour ne pas souffrir et se protéger soit même de ce souvenir douloureux.

Duo ne disais plus rien et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Heero avait subi un traumatisme après un accident. Depuis il vivait enfermé dans cette maison et il n'en sortait sous aucun prétexte. D'un seul coup une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Duo.

Voila pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir, souffla-t-il.

Comment ? fit le chinois.

Une fois j'ai essayé de le faire sortir de la maison, mais il a catégoriquement refusé de sortir, et quand je l'ai poussé il a eut une réaction violente.

C'est normal, comme je te l'ai dit c'est un mécanisme de défense, sortir voudrait dire se souvenir. Inconsciemment l'âme sait qu'en restant dans le cocon qu'elle s'est créée elle ne risque rien.

Duo se tu à nouveau et se mit à réfléchir. Il mettait en ordre toutes les informations qu'il avait emmagasiner et essayait de mettre de l'ordre. Puis une question germa par rapport au récit du chinois.

La personne que vous avez rencontré qui a eut la même chose que lui est il arrivé après ?

Eh bien, cette personne pendant tous le temps où son âme errait, le corps est dans un profond coma. Quand elle s'est réveillée elle devait rattraper toutes les années perdues.

Années, vous dites ?

Oui.

Et qu'a-t-elle dit à propos de sa période de séparation ?

Comment ça ?

Eh bien a-t-elle parlé de ce qu'elle a fait pendant toutes ces années ?

Eh bien en fait …Oh !

Quoi ?

Le chinois se mit à réfléchir à son tour sur la question du jeune homme, il voyait où il voulait en venir. Il se dit qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, mieux vaut qu'il soit préparé au pire pour pouvoir l'affronter.

Duo, sache que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Duo, cette personne fut incapable de nous dire quoique ce soit.

Duo eut une frayeur, les yeux écarquillé il avait peur de ce qu'allait annoncer le médium.

L'âme une fois réuni au corps cesse d'exister en temps qu'individu et oubli tous ce qui a pu se passer du moment où elle s'est créée sa réalité et la réunification du corps et de l'esprit. C'est comme si la personne se réveillait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Mais alors si ce que vous dites est vrai Heero est quelque part dans le coma et quand il se réveillera il oubliera tous.

Oui.

Il m'oubliera, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Un long silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes qui parurent interminable. Wufei amorça un geste vers le natté quand celui-ci ce leva d'un coup un air furieux sur le visage.

Non, je refuse, jamais je ne pourrais accepter qu'il m'oublie, C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

Tu n'as pas le choix, fit le chinois en se levant à son tour, tu dois le libéré.

Non !

Tu dois trouver ce qui lui est arrivé…

Non !

Tu dois lui dire…

Non !

Tu dois avouer ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre…

NON !

Tu dois le mettre devant le fait accompli…

NON !

TU DOIS LUI DIRE CE QU'IL LUI EST ARRIVE …

NON ! NON !

SI TU NE LE FAIS PAS IL MOURRA !

…

Duo regarda le médium avec un regard complètement perdu. MOURIR. Comment ça mourir, il ne lui a pas parlé de mourir. Wufei comprenant ce regard et s'expliqua.

Duo l'âme ne peut vivre sans le corps éternellement. Si le corps et l'esprit ne sont pas réunis, l'âme s'effiloche avec le temps et fini par disparaitre. Et la personne meurt.

Combien de temps ?

Quoi ?

Combien de temps l'âme peut-elle vivre sans le corps ? J'ai combien de temps ?

Aucune idée, cela dépend de l'individu. Mais plus tu repousseras cette échéance plus il y a de risque qu'il disparaisse.

Des larmes silencieuses apparurent aux yeux du natté. Wufei voyait en cet adolescent le désespoir à l'état pur. Le natté savait qu'il devait faire vite, il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de question, il se souvenait de cette scène où il a vu l'épaule d'Heero disparaitre un court instant, maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Heero était entrain de disparaitre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il devait l'aider même si ça revenait à le perdre. Duo aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour profiter un maximum de son amour mais il devait trouver vite ce qui était arrivé à Heero lorsqu'il vivait dans le monde réel.

Il prit congé du chinois sans que ce dernier ne cherche à le retenir. Wufei ne pouvait rien faire, il avait essayé à maintes reprises d'entrée dans la maison mais cette dernière restait accessible uniquement pour le natté. Alors Wufei avait décidé de mettre Duo dans la confidence et de lui demander son aide. Maintenant tous reposait dans les mains de l'adolescent.

Duo marchait d'un pas distrait quand soudain il entendit qu'on criait son nom. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas où il était. Il aperçu Quatre un peu plus loin courant vers lui. Arriver à sa hauteur, le blond tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Duo enfin je te trouve.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Quatre ? fit Duo en essayant de masquer son trouble intérieure.

Vient avec moi il faut que je te montre quelque chose vite vient, fit Quatre en tirant son ami.

Ils débarquèrent à la bibliothèque de la ville et montèrent au service des archives. Duo se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici mais suivit son ami. Ce dernier se stoppa devant une table où un gros bouquin trônait où était réuni d'ancien article de journaux. Quatre se tourna vers Duo et commença a exposé.

Duo tu te souviens que je trouvais cette maison bizarre n'est ce pas ?

Oui.

Regarde, j'ai trouvé cet article parlant de l'incendie de cette maison.

Duo se pencha et survola l'article, cette partie de l'histoire il la connaissait. Il se tourna vers Quatre et lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Duo tu te rappelle de Hilde ?

Cette fille triste qui ne veut pas d'ami.

Oui, et bien il faut que tu sache que c'était sa maison.

Duo resta bouche bé devant son ami.

Duo tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit sur elle, à propos de son frère.

Non, c'est impossible…

Quoi Duo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Quatre emmène moi à l'hôpital tout de suite !

Pourquoi t'es malade ?

Quatre n'eut pas de réponse le natté étant déjà parti en courant. Quatre le suivit. Ils courèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital de la ville et s'arrêtèrent dans le hall. Complètement essoufflé ils essayèrent de retrouver une respiration calme.

Duo,…pourquoi…tu voulais venir…ici ? fit Quatre

Duo ne répondit même pas ce qui intrigua Quatre qui observa son ami pour se rendre compte que ce dernier fixait quelque chose avec intérêt. Suivant le regard de son ami Quatre vit ce que Duo fixait : Hilde. Elle marchait dos à eux et ils la virent entré dans une chambre. Duo courra vers la porte et resta devant comme s'il n'osait pas la franchir.

Duo ?

J'ai peur Quatre.

De quoi ?

Sans répondre Duo ouvra la porte et entra dans la chambre doucement. De là où ils étaient il pouvait voir un lit visiblement occupé, le patient avait une perfusion vu la poche perché en hauteur, et une machine bipait à chacun des battements de son cœur. On ne pouvait voir son visage car Hilde était devant. Quatre referma la porte derrière lui. Le bruit attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui se retourna. Voyant Duo et Quatre elle se renfrogna.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Allez-vous-en ! Quatre va-t-en.

Excuse-nous Hilde, je venais voir ton frère et …

Toi encore je peux comprendre mais c'est qui lui.

Je…

Quatre regarda Duo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur entrée et qui fixait le patient donc il ne voyait toujours pas le visage. Hilde en colère se décala pour aller jeter dehors ces intrus. En se dirigeant vers eux elle permit de voir enfin le patient. Duo en le voyant s'effondra au sol en fixant le patient qui n'est autre que l'homme qu'il aime. Sur le lit c'est Heero, c'est lui qui est relié à toutes ces machines et qui est inconscient sur ce lit d'hôpital. Duo ne voulait pas le croire mais la vérité était devant ces yeux. Heero n'existait pas ! Le Heero qu'il connaissait n'est qu'un mirage. Fort de cette constatation il hurla sa peine en s'en rendre aphone. Il fit peur à Quatre et Hilde qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au natté. Quatre prit Duo dans ces bras, ce dernier éclata en sanglots dans le giron de son ami qui le berça afin de le calmer.

Hilde ne comprenait pas, elle ne connaissait se garçon que de vu elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a l'air si bouleversé en voyant son frère dans cet état vu qu'ils ne se connaissent pas d'après ce qu'elle sait. Heero ne connaît aucun Duo. Pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, ce jeune homme à l'air tellement anéantie rien qu'à la vue de son frère. Elle se revoyait le jour où on lu avait annoncé le coma de son frère 3 ans plus tôt. Aussi désemparer.

Duo se calma et leva à nouveau la tête vers le japonais qui avait l'air paisible et se rapprocha lentement. Hilde ne fit rien pour l'en empêché, ce garçon dégageait une tel détresse qu'elle n'osa pas s'interposer. Duo arriva au chevet de Heero et l'observa. C'était le même le même visage, le même nez, les même pommettes, les même lèvres qu'il avait plaisirs à embrasser et pourtant le Heero qui est devant lui est différent, celui-ci ne connais pas Duo Maxwell. A cette simple pensé de nouvelles larmes coulèrent et certaines atterrirent sur le visage de l'endormi. Duo prit la main du japonais posa ses genoux à terre et continua de pleurer. Hilde et Quatre se regardèrent et reporta leur attention sur Duo. Hilde s'approcha de Duo et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le natté se retourna et planta son regard plein de larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Je ne sais pas qui tu es, dit Hilde, mais tu a l'air de connaitre mon frère.

Duo affirma. Il s'installèrent tous les trois dans la chambre et Duo se mit à TOUS leur expliquer. Même si après il le prendrait pour un fou, il fallait qu'il le dise, qu'il en parle, et qui mieux que son meilleur ami et la sœur de son aimé pour ça. Quatre et Hilde l'écouta attentivement et à la fin du récit gardèrent le silence.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? N'est-ce-pas ?

Eh bien je trouve ça trop énorme pour être un délire, mais tu avoueras que c'est dur à croire.

Pourtant tu la vu cette maison Quatre, tu as ressenti qu'elle n'était pas normale.

Peut-être mais ce n'est qu'un présentiment. Là c'est énorme.

Alors tu ne me crois pas ?

Eh bien…

Moi je te crois, fit soudain Hilde.

Ah bon !

Je veux te croire, je croire qu'il est là quelque part et qu'il va revenir.

Duo comprenait, sa sœur, voulait qu'il revienne cette histoire est un peu la réponse à ses prières.

Comment peut-on le faire revenir ? demande la jeune fille.

Et bien il suffit juste de lui dire ce qui est réellement arrivé le jour de son accident.

C'est tous ? fit Quatre.

Oui, c'est tout.

Duo baissa la tête et retrouva son air triste et abattu. Hilde sentait que Duo ne disait pas tous.

Duo pourquoi avoir l'air si triste ?

Je ne veux pas le perdre, fit-il en se remettant à pleurer.

Mais tu ne le perdras pas, puisqu'il se réveillera, fit Quatre.

Duo secoua la tête pour montrer à Quatre qu'il se trompait. Hilde et le blond restèrent interdit devant cette réponse et réclamait la suite des explications. Duo leur annonça qu'à son réveille Heero aura oublié tous ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois années. Il va l'oublier lui et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Quatre et Hilde furent choqué par cette annonce et comprenait maintenant pourquoi Duo réagissait comme ça. La mort dans l'âme Duo savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix il devait la vérité à Heero ou ce dernier mourrait et ça c'était exclu.

Les visites à l'hôpital étaient finies, et chacun rentra chez soit des questions et tourments pleins la tête. Duo réfléchissait à quand et comment annoncé la vérité à Heero. Pendant une semaine Duo ne se montra pas en cours, refusait de voir qui que se soit, Quatre et Hilde tentèrent plusieurs fois de le voir seul ou ensemble mais rien à faire. Duo s'était isolé pour réfléchir, il n'allait pas voir Heero, le voir l'empêcherait de réfléchir et le découragerai. Au bout de cette fameuse semaine de mise à l'écart du monde, Duo se retrouva devant la maison d'Heero sur le pallier prêt à entrer. Il s'était décidé c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait le perdre.

Il frappa à la porte et comme d'habitude elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Personne n'était derrière pour l'accueillir. Duo ne chercha même plus à comprendre la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était voir Heero. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son aimé qui était fermée. Duo resta devant légèrement surpris, cette porte n'était jamais fermer d'habitude. Le natté tendit l'oreille et put distinguer de légers sanglots provenant de l'autre cotés de la porte. Vu qu'Heero était le seul habitant cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, alors Duo entra dans la chambre sans frapper et stoppa devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Heero était assis, le dos appuyé au montant du lit, jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, les genoux entouré par ses bras la tête enfoui dans ses jambes et secoué de légers spasmes. A cette vision le cœur de Duo rata un battement, il s'en voulait il savait que si Heero est dans cet état c'est parce que ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu le voir et sans lui donner d'explications aucune. Heero a du se sentir abandonné.

Heero, murmura le natté.

A ce simple nom, le japonais releva la tête, et c'est un coup de poignard dans le cœur que Duo reçu cette fois-ci. Le visage du japonais était ruisselant de larmes, des larmes qui provenait d'yeux rougis signe qu'il pleurait depuis des heures, sinon des jours. Cet scène s'imprégna dans la rétine du natté et le pétrifia sur place. Incapable de bouger, les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent l'un-l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Heero amorce un mouvement vers Duo. Un mouvement qui les firent basculer tous les deux à terre. En effet, le japonais, sans prononcer un mot, s'était jeté sur le natté et c'était réfugié dans ses bras.

Allonger au sol, Heero continuait de pleurer mais Duo ne réagissait toujours pas jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue des mots confus venant de son amour. Mais une phrase fit son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Duo, une seule phrase qui démontrait tout le soulagement du japonais après une grande période de stresse.

Tu es revenue !

A ces mots Duo réagis tout de suite, il encercla de ses bras le corps offert du japonais. Il le serra fort. Si fort que Duo cru qu'il pourrait l'étouffer. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir délaissé tant de temps mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Son esprit torturer entre son désire de garder son amour rien qu'à lui et de le sauver afin de mieux le perdre par la suite. Tout à son dilemme, il profita malgré tout de cette étreinte, il en profita un maximum. Mais Heero décida d'interrompre ce moment magique.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné.

- Heero, comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ?

- Tu ne viens plus me voir ! Pourquoi ?

Duo resta silencieux un moment qui dura une éternité pour le japonais, il voulait savoir le pourquoi de cette mise à l'écart.

Pardonne-moi Heero. Mais ces deniers temps je suis préoccupé par une chose grave et je ne sais pas comment agir face à ça.

Heero releva son visage, qu'il avait camouflé dans le cou de Duo, face à face. Duo eut un nouveau pincement au cœur, rien qu'à voir une fois de plus ces yeux rougis par les larmes.

Racontes-moi ! fit soudain Heero.

Non, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout. Si tu as des problèmes je veux que tu m'en parle, je veux t'aider Duo. Je t'aime.

A ces mots, Duo écarquilla les yeux. C'est la première fois que l'un d'entre eux prononce ces paroles. Duo avait toujours cru qu'il serait le premier à les prononcer mais visiblement son petit ami en avait décidé autrement à son plus grand plaisirs. Mais aussi à son plus grand malheur. Comment dire à l'homme que vous aimez, qui vous a dit les plus beaux mots du monde, que bientôt il faudra qu'ils se séparent et qu'en plus de ça l'un d'eux oubliera l'autre. Duo pour ne pas montrer son trouble et les larmes de désespoir qui pontait leur nez, il obligea Heero à remettre son visage dans son cou par une pression derrière sa nuque. Et il se remit à les serrer fort contre lui.

Plus tard, ils sont tous les deux sur le lit d'Heero. Ce dernier tient fermement Duo contre lui, le natté confortablement installé sur le torse de son petit ami. Heero caressait distraitement la nuque de son amour les yeux fermé savourant cet instant de plénitude total avec l'homme de sa vie entre ses bras. Il avait passé une semaine difficile, au début il pensait que Duo était fatigué à cause de ces cours mais au bout du troisième jour, il commençait à paniquer. Il pensait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et lui ne pouvant pas sortir il ne pouvait être au près de lui pour le soutenir. Puis plus tard une autre idée lui vint. Et si il ne voulait plus de lui. Heero à cette constatation se mura dans un sanglot ininterrompu jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Duo devant lui en chair et en os. Il n'a pas résisté, il lui a littéralement sauté dessus. Se retrouver dans les bras de Duo fut un véritable soulagement qu'il fit durer en le prenant dans ces bras, bien installé dans son lit.

Ils profitent tous les deux de ce moment de douceur quand Heero décide de le troubler.

Duo, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu me voir avant aujourd'hui ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Bien sur que non. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je suis préoccupé ces dernier temps.

Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant mon cœur ?

Duo ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Afin de détourner la conversation, le natté se redressa et s'empara avidement des lèvres du japonais. Le baiser devint vite enflammé et les mains du natté partaient sur des chemins encore inexploré. Des caresses appuyé sous le T-shirt se faisait de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus ciblées de la part du natté. Les respirations se faisaient saccadées entre les baisers passionnés. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent dans les yeux, le souffle court.

Duo, il faut que tu arrêtes, ou je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps.

Ne te retiens pas Heero !

Heero déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son amour et l'observa longtemps, le souffle rapide, cherchant une confirmation de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Duo s'offrait à lui, il lui offrait son corps et son âme. Heero ayant compris se remit à embrasser passionnément son futur amant. Heero lui fit découvrir les cimes du désir et du plaisir à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'offrir l'un à l'autre durant toute la journée.

Quand l'ambiance fut plus calme, Duo ainsi que Heero, dans leur plus simple appareil, se câlinait encore, de légères caresses pour prolonger cette journée d'ivresse passionnelle. Mais Heero est quelqu'un de tétu.

Duo ?

Hmm ? fit se dernier sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dit moi ce qui te tracasse ? Je tiens vraiment à savoir.

Pas maintenant Heero, ne gâche pas ce moment, s'il te plait.

Mais tu me cache quelque chose et ça te fais du mal et moi, je n'aime pas ça. Alors dis-moi !

Non, fit le natté en sanglotant.

Heero réagit au quart de tour et se relève et se place face à face au natté.

Duo qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Duo releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir baissé et planta son regard rougi par les premières larmes dans le regard de son amour. En fait Heero l'ignorait mais à cet instant Duo était entrain d'imprimer son visage. Le visage de quelqu'un inquiet pour son amour. Après tout dans quelques minutes il ne verrait plus jamais ce regard dans les yeux de son japonais. Tous en sanglotant, il se leva et s'habilla. Heero le regarda faire stupéfait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami se préparait à s'en aller sans lui donné d'explications. Duo prenait son temps et enfila enfin ses chaussures. Heero s'habilla à son tour, rapidement de son boxer et d'un T-shirt. Il fit le tour du lit et se planta devant Duo qui pleurait toujours. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un regard compatissant, il le regardait avec colère.

Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive.

Heero, je t'aime !

Heero qui ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration mais à des explications resta coi. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre et sentait la migraine pointée le bout de son nez.

Duo prit la décision de se lancer, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Duo ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

Heero, il faut que tu saches que quoique je te dise, tu ne devras jamais douter que je t'aime.

Duo, tu me fais peur.

Heero, il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se lança, dans quelques minutes nous seront séparés toi et moi.

Pourquoi, où vas-tu aller ?

Moi nulle part, c'est toi qui va partir.

Moi comment ça ? tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter cet endroit.

Non ! cet endroit c'est toi qui ne veux pas le quitter.

…

Heero, tu n'es pas vraiment là, en face de moi. Tu n'es que le reflet de Heero Yui, qui se trouve dans le coma après un accident qu'il a eut durant l'incendie de sa maison, … de cette maison.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Tu es le corps astral de Heero Yui, tu t'es créé cette identité de Heero, l'adolescent malade confiné dans cette maison que tu as créé de toutes pièces pour te protéger du traumatisme vécu pendant cette incendie.

Mais…

Tout à coup, Duo voit les yeux du japonais écarquillé comme si il voyait en ce moment même un fantôme. Puis il le vit respirer fort comme s'il avait du mal à prendre son souffle et il commençait à suer.

Heero ?

Des flammes !

Quoi ?

Y en a partout,… je vois des flammes, la maison en est infesté.

Duo venait de comprendre, l'esprit d'Heero se réveillait et revivait ces derniers instants. Il était en train de le perdre.

_Flash back_

_Heero était devant la porte de sa chambre et voyait sa maison en flamme. Il se mit à paniquer et la première chose qu'il était de se rendre dans la chambre de ses parents. L'étage n'était pas encore envahit seul le RDC était enflammé pour le moment mais malgré tous une chose avait atteint l'étage c'était la fumée. C'est pourquoi quand il atteignit la chambre de ses parents ces derniers étaient déjà morts. Surement asphyxiés par la fumée. Malgré la tristesse, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur et vit que cette dernière avait la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie, car elle respirait toujours. Heero la réveilla et lui expliqua la situation._

_Papa et maman, où sont-ils ?_

_Hilde ils sont mort, on est vivant parce qu'on a dormi la fenêtre ouverte mais pas eux. Pas eux !_

_Hilde se mit à pleurer mais Heero lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, eux-mêmes n'était pas sorti d'affaires. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qui menaient au RDC et descendirent. Malheureusement l'accès à la porte d'entrée était pris d'assaut par les flammes. Alors ils se dirigèrent vers le salon qui était la plus grande pièce de la maison. Heero prit une chaise et brisa une vitre. Pendant ce temps la maison s'écroulait de tous les coté, le feu ayant fragilisé la base de la maison, l'étage commençait à céder. Hilde sorti la première et s'éloigna de la maison et quand elle se retourna espérant voir son frère la suivre, elle ne vit rien._

_HEERO !_

Fin flash back

Heero et Duo se trouvèrent devant cette fameuse fenêtre qui était intacte. Heero la fixait, comme si il voyait un extraterrestre. Duo l'avait suivi et gardait le silence jusqu'au moment où il vit le pied d'Heero qui commençait à disparaitre, mais contrairement à la dernière fois il ne réapparaissait pas et la disparition se propagea à la jambe et assez rapidement au reste du corps. Heero s'en rendit compte et se retourna avec un regard paniquer vers Duo.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu disparais !

Pourquoi ?

Tu te souviens et tu es prêt à affronter la réalité, cette personne que tu as créée n'a plus besoin d'exister, tu es libre, fit le natté en sanglotant.

Mais on se reverra quand je me réveillerais, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, mais tu m'auras oublié.

Quoi ? NON ! fit Heero en prenant le visage de son amour dans ses mains. Je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas oublier tous ce qui s'est passé pendant ton coma qui a duré trois ans. Tu vas m'oublier, fit Duo résigné.

Heero avait quasiment entièrement disparu ne restait que ses bras un parti du torse et son visage. Mais ces derniers disparaissaient très vite. Duo pleurait à chaudes larmes mais ne pouvait dévier son regard de celui océan de son amour. D'un coup ce dernier lui fit un sourire confiant et le regarda tendrement. Duo fut surpris de cette réaction.

Duo, tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, même si je t'oubli, je me souviendrais de toi.

Les larmes de Duo redoublèrent à cette déclaration et il posa une dernière fois ces lèvres sur celle de son amour qui disparu entièrement. Un dernier : « Je t'aime » retentit dans cette maison à présent occupé par une seule personne, tellement désespéré quel tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots.

Hilde, lisait un livre près de son frère qui ne bougeait pas, si on ne savait pas qu'il était dans le coma on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. La fenêtre était ouverte, on était en demi saison, le temps est agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Une brise souffla dans la chambre et le voile du rideau s'éleva dans la chambre et passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Gêné dans sa lecture, elle posa le livre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de la fermer. Au moment ou elle verrouilla cette dernière, un léger gémissement lui parvint de derrière elle. N'y croyant pas, elle se figea et laissa le silence envahir la pièce afin de s'assurer que ce qu'elle avait entendu était un mirage. Puis un autre gémissement et un froissement de tissu se fit entendre. Elle se retourna lentement et lorsqu'elle vit une main sortir du dessous du drap elle se précipita vers l'alité. Elle regarda son visage pour voir apparaitre au bout de trois longues années, deux iris cobalt. De soulagement elle le serra dans ces bras et se mit à pleurer. Dans ses sanglots de bonheur un murmure venant du malade passa inaperçu pour la jeune fille, un simple mot, un nom : DUO.

Duo qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sentit tout à coup une main sur son épaule. Surpris il se retourna pour tomber dans le regard ténébreux de Wufei.

Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Les larmes se tarirent mais le désespoir se lisait toujours dans ce regard améthyste magnifique. Duo se releva et ne réalisa que maintenant que le paysage avait changé. La maison avait changé d'aspect, en fait il n'y avait qu'un cadavre de maison, des débris carbonisés un peu partout des trous dans les murs et le plafond. Une odeur de suie et de charbon qui donnait la nausée. Cette maison était morte. Duo porta son attention sur le médium pour quémander une explication.

Ton ami est puissant, il a été capable de se créer un univers paisible dans cette maison. Pour pouvoir faire cette illusion, il faut être très fort.

Oui Heero est fort ! fit le natté complètement ailleurs.

Duo ? ça va ?

Oui.

Après ces mots, sans un regard pour rien ni personne, Duo quitta cette endroit qui avait repris sa véritable apparence, celle d'une maison morte, d'une illusion perdue, illusion avec laquelle est mort un amour éternel.

FIN

Alors il y aura une suite mais comme je ne sais pas quand elle sera finie je n'annonce rien sauf qu'il y en a une, promis. Au départ cette fic devait s'arrêter comme ça mais j'ai eut envi de faire la suite alors un peu (beaucoup) de patience et ça viendra.

Ja ne !


End file.
